The Dark Days With a Twist
by ChinchillaJimBob
Summary: What happened in the Dark Days? What would happen if the present characters were in the Dark Days? What would happen if these characters were the first ones to find out 13's biggest secret? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction **

**THE EVERDEENS, HAWTHORNES, AND MELLARKS IN THE DARK DAYS**

**What would happen if Peeta, Katniss, and Gale are in the Dark Days and discover District 13's biggest secret?**

**Chapter 1**

**Well, it's is kind of self-explanatory but the dark days were VERY dark! People un-discovered the sun, most people don't know that the sun has a spell: when people forget that the sun makes the world bright, the clouds cover the sun until they re-discover it. The only people left from the past had long term memory-los so they forgot that the sun brightens us! So, we all guessed that the Capitol had disguised lamps everywhere…with very high voltage, of course. **

**The darkness made us all wacky in the head! We all were kill crazy! Everyone constantly had guns, knives, and bullets in their pockets. We weren't cannibals but if someone was near someone else when a leaf hit them, they killed them. Once I was walking down the streets because there was a loose hamster in my house. I had no idea that the hamster was following me though! Then Pooper McMuffin (…exactly you've never heard of him) walked by when the hamster touched my foot and I stabbed him in the heart and he died! I spent five days sitting with my mom, crying. It was different than hunting and killing animals, talking about how much we hate the capitol with my best friend Gale Hawthorne. Gale and I first met when I walked through the turned off electric fence of District 12. I was walking to go hunting and I saw beautiful snares holding rabbits and wild turkeys, I walked to them and held them in my hand. Stroking them, someone walked over and reminded me that stealing is illegal; I reminded him that hunting is illegal, we told each other our names, he said Catnip instead of Katniss and the rest is history! When you kill someone it feels like part of you is killed.**

**As more people got killed, the district got even smaller. Someone were in danger of becoming extinct. District 12 **_**itself **_**almost decimated but before the peacekeepers came, Prim, Gale, my mother, and I went hunting, with the mayor's permission, of course. My mother and Prim collected herbs to make medicines and aloes for the injured and sick and Gale and I shot animals with our bows and arrows to get just enough food to survive until these hard times are over. The District usually just had just enough food for most people to survive but we had just enough for most people to die. By this time, most people tried to get through the fence to hunt but they did it at night because they weren't experienced and didn't know that it was safe at night. People tried to pick the herbs in the meadow before the fence and bring them to my mother but she rejected them because they are all poisonous. **

**Well, some districts turned on whole districts. This was Panem….. that means that no one would go down without a fight. District 13 was tired of being the district that was the last resort. Many districts automatically turned on 13, so, being from Panem, they turned on those districts. About 5 districts had turned on 13 when the Capitol joined them. Furious. That is what 13 was. Most people died before District 13 gave up and let everybody in the district die. But me, being Katniss Everdeen, knew something was wrong, they were turned on, they fought, they were gone. I wasn't the only one who noticed, only one of the bravest people to acknowledge it. I was in the woods with Gale when we talked about it.**

"**What was that about?" Gale said.**

"**What was what about?" I replied suspiciously. **

"**You know. We have the same minds. Something is wrong, or was wrong, with 13 going down so suddenly, and I think we should go there and figure it out."**

**My mother has treated mind-crazy people before but I've never heard anyone say something this crazy before. I thought about it for a moment then I decided it's not so crazy after all. District 13 might have something stored that is mandatory for survival that they are living on right now. So I go out on a limb.**

"**I agree, we should go investigate, but it'd be too dangerous if it was only the two of us. Do you know anyone that would be suitable?"**

**He thinks for a moment then says, "Well, that Peeta Mellark kid stares at you all the time. Maybe it's because he admires your archery skills."**

**He isn't wrong. Every time I turn around that wacko of Peeta is staring at me. But (not to be selfish or anything) he isn't a wacko for his possible admiration of my archery skills. With every shot I get it in the eye. Peeta's parents own a bakery, I haven't been there since my family was growing hungrier and almost dead and I was in front of it, in the rain and he threw bread at me. **

"**Let' go to the bakery right now." I say suddenly.**

"**Okay." He replies smiling, and nodding.**

**So we started to head toward the bakery. Gale and I were in the square of the district where the reaping takes place when the giant T.V. overhead starts booming with the anthem. Everybody looks up to see Snow's face. Everyone looks surprised, even the peacekeepers. President Snow tells us that he is keeping us in captivity from now on.**

"_**We already are in captivity**_**" I think.**

**Gale turns around to me and repeats what I was thinking, as if he was reading my mind. Snow begins again and a gigantic dome comes down around the square. I panic….. my home is not even close to the square, now I won't even be able to see Prim and my mother, let alone getting to the bakery for Peeta. Suddenly Prim and my mother come towards me as Snow explains the dome.**

"**What is this dome thing about?" I ask them.**

**Simultaneously they reply, "They saw you two hunting."**

**A swift movement of Gale's neck tells me that he heard the same thing as me. We stand there in shock for a few minutes. I notice that they're jaws have dropped and everybody is screaming at Gale and I. We turn around and the president is looking directly at us, no doubt about it. Gale looks at me and we have the same look in our eyes that asks, "**_**Should we run**_**?" I shake my head no, so does Gale. Snow proceeds. He explains that he found a bow hanging on a tree with the name **_**Everdeen**_** carved into it. Gale has a questioning look on his face.**

**He quickly booms, "Then why do you think I was hunting too?"**

**Snow snickers. "Don't play dumb with me. I was talking to the head peacekeeper. He had said he heard rustling in the woods. I just got a new whip. Everyone knows how much I love violence. He saw you, Hawthorne."**

**The word **_**whip**_** runs through my mind like a tiger. I see the peacekeepers coming toward Gale and I. In one hand he holds a walkie-talkie, in the other a whip. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gale and I both whispered to each other to see if we should run but we agreed that it would make more trouble and we should stay put until someone saves us. He was inches away. My feet were tingling, I wanted to run away so bad. Suddenly, he stops there are gasps from behind him. The square is turning red when he falls to the ground and all of the people surrounding me and I discover that an arrow has landed in his head. Gale glances at me. I know what he is thinking.**

**Earlier when we were hunting, I was about to shoot, a bird chirped, I let go and the arrow flung into the sky. I hadn't seen it come back, neither had Gale. That was my arrow. I had killed a peacekeeper. Not put one in an apothecary, I killed one. The president is screaming. The peacekeepers are closing in on me. I find a small gap in the side of the circle of witnesses. I run. Gale follows. We stop at the dome.**

**Neither of us knows what to do. We see a hole. That must be where the peacekeepers get in. We sprint, everyone follows. We stop again. We can't get through the door but there is a scanner. I find a peacekeeper's glove and put it on the scanner the door automatically opens and we run through we keep going. We don't have to tell each other where we are going or where to go, we both go to the same place. The bakery. We go about half a mile until we find our next obstacle. Another wall of peacekeepers stands before us.**

**We look at each other. The peacekeepers are slowly walking towards us each with a Taser in hand. We look around like crazy people. My eyes are getting blurry. People are coming at us from all sides with pitchforks and torches. I turn around. Gale is missing. I panic. I finally find a small house that has an open door. I run towards it. This must be an old apothecary. There are shelves in all directions holding medicines, herbs, aloes, and bandages. There is a dingy bed and a sink. I see an old wooden door that must lead to some kind of basement. I enter the door to see if there are any weapons I could use in the basement. Instead I find a cat with a water and food bowl. It is very dark but there isn't anything close to a lamp for light. I pick up an old match from the floor and rub it against the old wood walls to make a mini candle. I walk around the room holding the match and find Gale curled up in a corner with his hands in front of his face.**

"**Gale," I say calmly. "Don't worry; it's just me, Katniss."**

"**Katniss, we need to find a way out of here." He sounds demanding yet relieved.**

"**I know I was hoping maybe we could find some weapons."**

**We started to search the whole building, every room. I give up after 5 rooms but Gale continues to search. After an hour I try to find Gale because I get worried. I find him in the last possible room he could look in, with no weapons.**

"**You didn't find anything." I say softly.**

"**I guess we have to just wait it out" he says in a monotone.**

"**Okay, but we need food, we caught nothing on the hunting trip except the small squirrel that fell in the cold stream and got buried under the rocks." I reply.**

**After about 4 and a half hours of waiting in the room in the basement farthest away to the door, we get up and walk to the door. As we walk out the door, all we find is the square in ashes and nothing but ashes in sight.**


End file.
